Seriously, Loki?
by Waffling-Mad
Summary: Basically six teenage girls, and one teenage boy, all resembling the Avengers, get transported into the Avengers universe and help fight Loki! Well, after eating their halloween candy. Enjoy! Anything even remotely recognisable is not mine. T to be safe! In hibernation, will awaken later.
1. Meeting the Avenger-ettes

I sigh as I walk down the hallway, my feet dragging lightly behind me in exhaustion. Andy smirks beside me and shoves my shoulder lightly.

"Look Rae." She whispers mischievously. I look over at her only to smile when I see her making profane gestures behind Ashley's back. Micky, Jackie and Pandora spot her too and snicker quietly, though a glare from Nate alerts Ashley to what's happening and she spins around. Andy immediately goes back to whatever it is she was doing on her phone before, ignoring Ashley as she walks past.

I struggle to control my laughter as the taller girl's eyes narrow and she turns around again, easily getting back in front of Andy, who rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at the back of Ashley's head. I sigh quietly at her child-like show of having to get the last 'word' and we continue walking until we get to a small door that Jackie and Ashley have to duck to get into. Inside is three bunk beds and one blow up mattress, each decorated to our liking.

Andy sits on the bottom bunk closest to the blow up mattress, the red and gold bedspread a stark contrast to her usually-clean-but-now-muck-covered face, black AC/DC t-shirt, and dark jeans.

Pandora sits on the top bunk of the same bed as Andy, green black and gold being the colors of her bedspread, with blue Norse runes painted along the wooden frame.

Ashley takes the top bunk of the bed farthest away from Andy, her bed covered in red white and blue with a small flag and a poster of Uncle Sam pointing and saying _I want you!_ Up above her head.

Jackie takes the bottom bunk of Ashley's bed, her bed being silver, gold, and red, with a box of poptarts on the pillow.

Nate gracefully climbs up to the top bunk of his shared bed with Micky, his clothes easily melting into the background of the black sheets and thin black blanket as he stretches out to read whatever book he had.

Micky flops onto the bottom bunk and takes to throwing darts at a board to the left of a broken air conditioner that always blasts out freezing cold air no matter the weather outside, though she makes every shot.

I carefully sit down on my blow up mattress, smiling at the dark green and purple blanket. Andy smirks at me and leans over from her own bed.

"I think the Cap's got a stick up her ass. She should get that looked at." She snickers. I chuckle and shake my head.

"I think the stick up her ass is you." I reply easily, being used to the jibes at Ashley, having been friends with Andy since she was moved into the orphanage. She snickers before settling down on her bed. I look at my watch and smile.

"Time to go out and amaze people with our costumes?" Andy asks excitedly. I hesitate before nodding slowly. She smirks devilishly as I silently worry for our safety. Soon we're all dressed in our costumes, Jackie wielding her stone hammer that Pandora carved painstakingly with runes exactly like the ones from Thor, while Pandora herself wears armor nearly exactly like Loki's, only more feminine, with her scepter in hand. Andy has the same clothes she was wearing before, a bit cleaner, only she has the Iron Man armor also, this one a light aluminum that she molded herself. Ashley wears a more female version of the Captain America costume, a shield in hand, also aluminum and also made by Andy, though painted by Pandora. Micky wears a standard SHIELD uniform, Nate wearing nearly the exact same thing only less feminine. I wear a simple purple button up shirt, the sleeves rolled to my elbows, and black jeans, with green-ish contacts that make it look like I'm on the edge of turning into the Hulk.

We all walk out and roam the streets, performing scenes from the Avengers movie for all the smaller children, like when Loki took control of Clint and Selvig, only we didn't have anyone dressed as Selvig so an older man volunteered. I think he nearly peed his pants at how terrifyingly real it seemed with Pandora putting all her insanity into the act. Micky grunted as Pandora grabbed her arm, holding up her scepter.

"You have heart." She says deviously, touching the pointed end of her very real looking scepter to Micky's heart. Micky stood up straighter as Pandora looked at her in expectancy. Micky holstered her real gun that was on safety and Pandora smiled evilly. The rest of the night was pretty normal, people threw candy at us for our performances, and for censoring the curse words and making it not as dark for the children, and then we began walking home, the full moon hanging above us in the black sky. I look at my watch and smile.

"11:11." Is all I say before we all take a breath.

"I wish we could meet the Avengers." we all say at once. Suddenly a bright blue light comes from our side along with a strong burst of air, nearly pushing us off our feet, and I stumble backwards. Andy grabs my arm as we manage to stay standing before The ground begins to crumble. We all scramble backwards and watch through the dust as a helicopter flies overhead. It's taken down and we watch as none other than Nick Fury jumps off as it crashes. He narrows his eyes and doesn't seem to notice us as he speaks into his comm. Watch as he goes silent and Ashley steps forward.

"Sir?" she asks, her WWII grandparents' training kicking in as she stands straight and tall, not backing down as Fury turns to stare at us in shock.

"I think we should explain." Ashley says, sounding more calm than I think she actually feels.


	2. Seriously, Fury?

I shuffle my feet nervously under the table as Fury turns to me.

"Aright, what's your side of the story?" He says sarcastically. I narrow my eyes at the disbelief in his voice. Ashley, Jackie, Micky, Nate, Pandora and Andy had already said their parts, and seeing as I was sitting near Andy (and I was the only one left) I was next in line. They had told him everything, except what happens in the movie.

"_Well, my Father wasn't around a lot, but my Ma was. After they got sick and died, I was sent to live with my grandparents. They taught me all about the 1940s, but I was in a crash when our car slid on the ice on the road. I forgot everything except the 1940s, the war, and my family. I'm still adjusting to the 21st century, but I did watch the Avengers' movies like the others. We're from a different universe, you see…"_

"_I do not remember much from when I was a small child, neither does my sister Pandora. The Orphanage found us in the forest. We are still adjusting to this world also, like the Captain, though we have watched the movies."_

"_Well, I was in the circus, but my sister literally stabbed me in the back so I went to the orphanage and managed to get in trouble with a few of the others. Let's just say they'll never have children, and I made sort of friends with Nate. We're not sure how we got to this universe, so don't ask."_

"_There's nothing to know except we're from a different universe and we don't know how we got here."_

"_First of all, I'm not her sister. We were just found together. I don't remember anything from when I was little either, and we seem to have gotten caught in the Tesseract's magic. Guess you're stuck with us."_

"_Ah, well, I'm not one for backstories, but I guess I could brag just this once. I had a good childhood. My parents weren't around a lot but you know, I was rich so it didn't really matter. They died in a car crash when I was thirteen. We're from a parallel universe where you're not real. Me and Rae could probably find a way back, but we'd need a lab..."_

He didn't seem to believe us.

"Well, it's basically like theirs. My father was a bastard and killed my mother, I went just a tad insane while I was locked in the basement with her dead body, the police found me making cracks in the cement with my bare hands, I was taken to a teacher who helped me semi-control whatever appeared in my head, I'm guilty for the murder of multiple people because of it, and I'm not really supposed to be alive, but that's a story for another time. What they're saying about the alternate universe it true." I explain lightly. Andy glares at the self-hatred clearly in my voice. Well, it was clear to her and probably Fury, though I'd gotten good at hiding it behind sarcasm and blunt humor.

"Oh really? Well, besides all that, she forgot to mention that most of the so called 'murders' she committed were because the people were trying to kill her or one of us, and she's the smartest person I know. Besides myself." Andy says, equally as lightly as I did. I roll my eyes.

"It doesn't make it any less of a murder." I reply stubbornly. Nate rolls his eyes and gives us a look.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter right now. How are we going to get home? And what are we going to do while we're here?" Nate pushes. Andy sighs.

"Well, seeing as me and Rae-Rae are the brains of this team, we'll be working on ways to get home, though we'll either need to use all the electricity in new York, or wait until they get the Tesseract back. I'm going for the second one. What about you, Rae?" she turns to me. Everyone blinks at us in confusion and slight awe as we work out a way to possibly get home.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to wait to get the Tesseract back before we do anything, then we can see if Tony and Bruce have any ideas on how to make sure we don't end up inside-out or in a literal puddle when we arrive in our world." Andy finally says to Fury, the last part said quietly. He narrows his eyes and speaks into his comm.

"Take them to the holding cell." He says just loud enough for the closest person, that being me, to hear him. I sag back into my chair and sigh, shaking my head as guards come into the interrogation room and walk us to the large glass cell that will soon hold Loki. I sit on the floor with Andy as Jackie begins talking animatedly with Ashley, Pandora practices her newfound magic, and Micky and Nate talk in hushed whispers while seeing who can hurt the other the most.

"Gosh, how do we get into these situations?" I ask quietly. Andy chuckles.

"I don't know but this reminds me of when we-" suddenly an apple comes flying towards us and Andy looks up sharply to see Jackie pointing a finger at her with a scowl on her face. I snicker.

"I told you never to talk about that!" she hisses. I burst into giggles and lean on the wall to keep myself upright.

"You mean when you and Pandora had to dress up like a lesbian couple so you could get Mrs. Lunk's wedding ring back from that pawn shop?" Nate says loudly. I sigh and watch as the others all laugh at the two's red faces.

"Oh, what about when Rae and Andy tried to make a repulsor and ended up having to draw their eyebrows on for a while?" Micky chuckles.

"Oh yeah! I remember that. We got close but Jackie put a poptart in my face and I messed up a few wires. Oh yes, and you seem to be missing a few details. We _all _had to draw on our eyebrows for a while." Andy replies, not embarrassed at all.

"Oh, what about when Ashley snapped that iPhone in half? Or when Jackie dented the toaster for burning her hand?" Pandora adds. Andy scowls.

"Michelle still hasn't gotten over that you know!" she says indignantly.

"I thought the toasters name was Kate?" Ashley says in confusion.

"Oh yeah, but Kate is a very forgiving AI. Michelle, on the other hand, has been purposely locking every single bathroom door the moment she sees you trying to get into it as payback." Andy says flippantly. I chuckle as Ashley stutters for a comeback.

"Why would you make her do that? I had to walk down the street to the bus stop once just to use the bathroom!" she says angrily. Andy looks at her sharply.

"Oh, you think I can control her? No. she's just like every other one of my creations. They all have a mind of their own." Ashley is, for once, speechless, though the anger still burns in her eyes because she thinks Andy could have told her not to.

"The only thing I ever programmed them not to do it betray me and each other. You have no idea how hard it is not having the other bots with me right now. At least I could have Michelle if I had a computer." She mutters angrily, mostly to herself though I and most of the others except Ashley, who was angrily pacing the curved glass wall, heard her. I put a hand on her shoulder and watch as she nervously fidgets with a flash drive in her pocket. I smile reassuringly at her and she smiles back, though I can see the anger and sadness slowly creeping into her eyes, her mask beginning to fray at the edges.

I pull her away from the others and we spend the next ten minutes discussing how much information to give to the avengers. I relay back to the others that we aren't to tell them what happens in the future until after the Battle of Manhattan, as Pandora suggested we call it for secrecy's sake. Jackie's bag is suddenly thrown through a slot in the roof and she chuckles, remembering the high tech locks Andy put on it. I can just imagine a lower agent asking Fury if it was a good idea to give us the bag and Fury biting his head off.

"I have forgotten how to open it again, Friend Andy." Jackie admits, embarrassment ebbing into her voice as she tosses it to Andy, who chuckles and grabs a strange electrified looking stick thing (I don't know how she snuck it through the guards) and fries the lock. I tilt my head and she smirks.

"What? I like to rebuild it now and then to keep Jackie waiting. Maybe then she'll actually take the time to learn how to open It." she replies to my unasked question. I chuckle and shake my head as Jackie shouts indignantly from the other side of the cell.

"I have tried, Friend Andy, but I only ended up angering you when I got frustrated and crushed your latest invention on accident." She replies. I frown in mock annoyance.

"Hey! That was _my_ latest invention! I just didn't want to finish it so Andy took it from me." I say snootily, pretending to be offended. Jackie laughs loudly and claps me on the back, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"I jest, Friend Banner! I know that only you would try to make such a conservative design!" Jackie says in her usually loud voice. I chuckle as Andy looks up in annoyance.

"Your lock's open but I'm not sure I should give it to you." She says, turning up her nose and spinning around so all Jackie could see was her back.

"Please, Friend Andy?" Jackie pleads. Andy concedes and tries to toss it to her though a metal claw from the ceiling quickly catches it and disappears.

"Hmmmm… sneaky, very sneaky Fury. I won't be forgetting that anytime soon. You shouldn't waste all your tricks in the first hour. I have many, many more than you do, I guarantee it. And when you run out of tricks, Andy won't be there to save your sorry ass." She Andy says venomously, the lack of high tech things to tinker with making her go a bit crazy. I put a hand on her shoulder. I hear the tell-tale click of guns becoming extremely unsafe.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Fury. You don't know what's coming, you have absolutely no idea. We do. You kill us now, all hope for humanity is lost." I emphasize. I know we could disappear and the movie would go on like normal, the world being saved, but its best to make yourself seem valuable in these situations. We might as well be as worthless as the dirt on his boots for all he knows, but he wouldn't take that chance. More clicks and Fury suddenly walks through the door.

"Who are you?"

**Explanation time! I know Andy seemed kind of crazy there, but I just felt like making her that way. She'll probably erase the footage later and threaten a few people, but that was quite fun to write. Don't worry, she's not **_**that**_** different from Tony, she keeps her cool most of the time, but I suppose when you get comfortable with a group of people and suddenly you're not alone with them anymore, it could be a bit hard to get your mask on perfect for the first hour. Explanation is done! I'll be waiting to put up the next chapter until I get at least 2 reviews! That's it, just 2! It can even just be from the same person! As long as I know that at least one person is enjoying the story I'll keep writing. Otherwise this story is as dead as Fury is when Andy gets a hold of him.**


	3. Apology

**I apologize, but this is not an update. I will not be updating until I am all caught up on school work. Don't worry, it shouldn't take that long and I almost have the next chapter written, I just can't finish it yet. Again, I'm sorry, but school waits for no one!**


	4. Meeting the Avengers

**Another update! I listened to Superheroes by The Script while writing this.**

**sailorraven34 – and I love that you love my story. Thanks for being my first person to ever review!**

**199nine- I'm glad you like her. I try to make her like Tony in most ways, and yet sort of her own person.**

**I am infinitely glad you guys like the story, and I'll try not to disappoint on the updates! It's mostly just whenever I can so no real schedule, but don't worry I usually have free time to write. On with the story! Oh yes, and an explanation for the apple thing, since I totally blanked and forgot to mention how Jackie got it in the story, some nut-job was giving out apples instead of candy for Halloween, and she kept it in her pocket. There were x-rays and everything but no one thought that an apple would be dangerous. This chapter will be in Andy's POV.**

_**Now**_** on with the story!**

My eye twitches from annoyance and lack of sleep as I jump up and throw my hands in the air.

"Did you seriously just ask that!? I thought we were pretty clear that we're normal teenagers from a different universe who randomly appeared near the site of where Loki stole the Tesseract. Were we not?" I turn to Rae at the end of my sentence.

"You need some sleep and food before you strangle someone. Fury, if you want to know who we are you're going to have to let us out. I can tell you one thing, no one's going to tell you any important stuff about ourselves and where we're from while we're being treated like criminals. Besides, I believe this cell is reserved for someone else." Rae says, completely right about everything she said except about me needing sleep. Fury's eye narrows and he presses a button, opening a weird door thing for us to get out of the cell.

"Micky!" I stumble as Pandora runs past me, trying to get at Fury in a rare act of violence. Micky nods and rushes forward, grabbing at Pandora who easily avoids her only to run straight into Jackie.

"I apologize for Pandora. She is not usually so… violent. She is just as restless as the rest of us, I assume." Jackie says, not really sounding sorry. We all walk out calmly, except Pandora who's thrashing over Jackie's shoulder, baring her teeth at me. I shake my head and Fury narrows his eyes.

"I would hope not." He mutters, leading us out of the large room and into the hallway. We're taken to the bridge and I find out how long we've really been in the room. Steve is standing near Coulson, who is talking to him awkwardly. I chuckle, remembering this scene from the movie. Coulson turns to us and gives Fury a skeptical look. I walk in front of Rae as Jackie sets a now-calm Pandora on the ground and Ashley steps forward boldly, her leader instincts taking over.

"Hello Sir, I'm Ashley." She holds out her hand. Steve shakes it politely with a soft 'Hello Ma'am'. He looks at the rest of us and I step forward confidently, a cocky smile on my face.

"I'm Andy, but you can call me anytime." I say in my flirtiest voice. I can hear Rae snort as I inspect him in his nearly skin tight suit and he blushes beet red. Micky tilts her head and nods at the Captain as Nate completely ignores him in favor of inspecting his surroundings. Jackie claps him on the back as softly as she can, which still makes him look extremely surprised at her strength, and introduces herself and Pandora.

"I am Jacolynn although you may call me Jackie, and this is my sister Pandora." She says in her usually loud voice. Steve nods while Pandora mutters something about not being her biological sister.

"Oh yeah, and this is Rae." I introduce the girl standing in my shadow. She nods and watches the monitors behind the Captain. A beep and a loud yell saying "We got a match!" signal Loki's arrival.

I tune out everything else and watch in amusement as Natasha and the Captain go to Stuttgart, just imagining the battle between Thor and Tony only with me and Jackie. Everything is a blur until Tony walks in, catching everyone's attention.

"It's a stabilizing agent." He says loudly.

"I'm just saying, pick a weekend, I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." He says to Phil, not bothering to keep his voice down. Phil looks extremely embarrassed and waves him towards the rest of us.

"It means Selvig can keep the portal open for as long as he wants without it collapsing like it did at SHIELD." And blah, blah, blah, you get the gist. It was basically a competition of who could say the smartest thing by the time Rae and I butt into the conversation.

"Okay, we all know you guys are the smartest people in the room besides Rae and I, let's get going! We want to see the lab." I say excitedly. Rae rolls her eyes.

"No breaking anything! I for one like being in the air and not falling in a steel death trap, thank you very much. And we need to find a way home." She reminds me. I stick my tongue out at her.

"You know he wouldn't risk us coming back to kick his ass into the next millennia. Besides." I tap the bands on my wrists.

"He may have taken my armor but calling it back will be a piece of cake." I say. Rae's eyes widen and she shushes me. Tony's eyes turn to us and he raises an eyebrow.

"And who might you be? Fury never said I'd have to deal with teenagers." He says in mock annoyance. I tilt my head and watch in amusement as Jackie walks up and clasps his hand in a tight grip, smiling widely.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Son of Stark. I assure you, my friends are smarter than any other teenager in this realm. I can see the doubt in his eyes. He wasn't even trying to hide his skepticism. I snort and roll my eyes.

"Alright he gets it Jackie. Now come on! SHIELD may have crappy tech to you, but I just spent the last two years in an orphanage with one computer that could barely download my AI and I need to see her and my god I can't stop talking! Just let me go to the lab!" I say excitedly, my fingers rubbing over the sleek USB in my pocket. Rae chuckles and signals for Bruce to lead the way. He does happily and we all arrive in the lab in a few minutes. I rush to the nearest computer and plug in my AI. The screen shuts off for a tense moment and Tony raises and unimpressed eyebrow before Michelle comes online and greets me in her Australian accent.

"Hello Ma'am. It's good to see you again. I thought I'd have to spend the rest of my days in a USB. You know how I hate tight spaces." She seems to ramble with excitement. I chuckle and nod happily.

"I missed you too. Breaks over." I add. She chuckles.

"Where are we? I have your coordinates but we seem to be moving." She says, a slight accent of worry and nervousness comes into her voice. I snort.

"Stupid Fury couldn't keep us in a grounded cell. No, he had to put us in the helicarrier with all these arrogant incompetent mind numbingly stupid agents and Phil Coulson! and then he doesn't even have to decency to give us our own lab, no we have to wait for these jokers to get done with tracking the Tesseract before we can figure out how to travel to another fucking dimension and oh my god we're gonna be here forever." I say, flopping into a chair.

"I don't know whether I should feel impressed, insulted, or both." Bruce mutters. I chuckle.

"I'm kidding! Michelle, would you mind bringing up the Ahh, what again? Oh right, the files. The files on us." I say. Immediately a few pages of information pull up.

"Cover our tracks and lead them on a wild goose chase while we read, would ya?" I says absent mindedly as I separate the pages so I can look at them all.

"Hmmm… certifiably insane! Ooooh I like that one! Pandora's lucky. They just called me a narcissist. Oh, apparently you have minor anger issues. Ha! I bet you could go toe to toe with the hulk and destroy all of Manhattan. Or Texas. Micky has trust issues and Nate is violent. My gosh they have a lot of geniuses here. I mean, it takes a lot of brain cells to pass preschool. Jackie doesn't have much written here but I think they're leaning towards her being insane too." I say, moving a few things around and deleting basically our entire files.

"Let's see how they like that." I mutter to myself.

"Told that mofo I had more tricks up my sleeve. Quite literally in this case." I say to myself, hearing a bit of snickering from the others as my serious expression doesn't waver.

"Lock the files." I say as I wipe the last few and brush them off the screen.

**Sorry it's not as long as I would've liked. I go to an online school that pushes its students way too hard and I'm still majorly backed up with work. I just seriously wanted to get a chapter up since you've been waiting so very patiently. I hope you're enjoying the story. I may post a few oneshots I've been working on since inspiration is also a little lax. Ideas and suggestions are welcome for where you want the story to go.**


End file.
